A Little Bit Sly
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy can be described in many words, but everyone agrees on one description for him – naïve and only a handful of people know that this word doesn't fit him at all. LawLu, AU, mentions of ZoSan, yaoi – manxman.
1. Law

**A.N. This one is a little bit strange - Luffy will be a little OOC 'cause we never saw him drunk did we? And it's an AU too, so it means that this story has many differences from the original, but I mean it' fan fiction! We do what we want! ;}**

**Summary: Luffy can be described in many words, but everyone agrees on one description for him – naïve and only a handful of people know that this word doesn't fit him at all. One shot, AU, mentions of ZoSan, yaoi – manxman.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, a bit OOC, drunk Luffy, mentions of ZoSan.**

**Disclaimer: I sometimes get tired of these disclaimer things, you know why? 'Cause I don't own One Piece, that's why.**

Monkey D Luffy – a man little bit different from others, but not in a bad way and as he knows many people, those people see him as a different person. Some see him as brave man who's a good leader and someone you can always rely on. Some see him as an enemy, rival someone with a foolish dream, nature and actions that bring him trouble. Some see him as a man who acts stupidly and childish, but can also be serious and make good decisions. But no matter who you may ask, people will agree on one description for him – naïve. And only a handful of people (mostly his personnel with the highest rank) know that this word doesn't fit him at all…

"Awww, c'mon guys! Admit it, you did THAT in the kitchen."

Sanji blushed and turned his head away from boss intense stare, he did not want to answer that question. Brown eyes turned to the smirking green haired man and the raven hair laughed. "You did? Man, I bet you got kicked out of bed for a week!"

Zoro's smirk widened and Luffy laughed. "No way! I heard Sanji say in his kitchen that he will castrate anyone who did that!"

Before Zoro could answer a fist punched all three men on the top of their heads. "Don't talk 'bout stuff like that while drinking! Luffy! You had enough!"

Zoro frowned and Sanji smiled. "Mellorine is so beautiful when she's angry!""

Luffy grinned. "Oh yea Nami, I always wanted to ask if my brother…"

Luffy couldn't finish his question 'cause Nami hit him again, her cheeks were red. "You idiot! Don't ask stuff like that!"

The young raven head's grin widened. "I just wanted to ask if Sabo treats you nicely. Did you think I was going to ask if he's capable in bed? Nami! What thoughts spin in your head!" Luffy tried to sound terrified, but his grin betrayed him.

Nami's cheeks reddened and she stomped away, giving up on making her boss behave. Zoro laughed and gave a high-five to Luffy. "Wow, you got her good."

Sanji glared at his boss. "What? I didn't ask anything inappropriate."

The blond shook his head and stood up. "I won't be able to have a normal conversation with you two drunkards around – I'm going to Brook and Chopper."

Sanji stomped away and Luffy turned to Zoro. "Do you think they're going to talk 'bout perverted stuff or something classical?"

Zoro shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care."

Luffy stood up and looked around the bar. "With whom I wanted to talk after Sanji?... Oh, right! Usopp!"

The man with long nose winced, he didn't like when boss got drunk – he would start asking questions, they weren't inappropriate or something, but they gave you a feeling there was something more asked, something more intimate. You would never expect those two layer questions from Luffy and that made it even more strange.

Luffy sat next to Usopp and nudged him. "So how is it…"

Luffy didn't finish his sentence 'cause long lean tattooed fingers covered his eyes and a man with a deep voice spoke. "Luffy-ya, I think I banned you from drinking too much."

Luffy brushed the fingers from his eyes and turned to the tall man with short black hair to pout. "But this is the only way Traffy will come to a bar."

Usopp was eyeing the strange man, it's first time he's seeing him and Luffy is talking to him like knows him quite well. Or maybe it just his imagination and he's only one of those weird friends Luffy makes? Boss has a strange feature to become friends with the strangest people, his eight co-workers included. Usopp wasn't the only one who thought that something 'bout this man was unusual. Nami, Robin and Franky who were sitting at the other side of the table observed the man in front of them, waiting for him to be introduced. Sanji, Brook and Chopper who were sitting at the next table also turned to see the new victim of their boss. Zoro was sitting at the bar, right beside Sanji's and Luffy's tables, and was leaning on the bar – watching everything with a calm expression.

But instead of introducing himself as everyone thought the stranger will do, he did what no one expected him to do – he leaned forward a little bit and kissed the smaller raven haired man. What surprised them even more was that Luffy wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and pulling him closer. Now all eight of Luffy's friends had the same expression – utterly shocked, no one knew that their boss has a lover, none the less a man.

The man pulled away, Luffy's hands still around his neck, he quickly shifted positions and made it so he was the one sitting on the chair and Luffy – in his lap. The smaller male just smiled happily and started playing with the lace of the tanned man's black and yellow hoodie. The man smiled when he saw all the wide eyes in the room. "My name is Trafalgar Law, I'm Luffy-ya's boyfriend. He tried to invite me to come here and introduced myself, but I declined 'cause I though this isn't appropriate place for new acquaintances. But it looks like he thought that if he does this I will surely come – I apologize to those who suffered 'cause of his behavior."

While saying the last words Law glared at the man in his lap and Luffy looked away with puffed cheeks. "You wouldn't have come other way."

Law shook his head and ruffled Luffy's hair with a gentle smile. "I'm here, so you're happy now?"

Luffy nodded and turned to his friends. "Everyone, introduce yourselves to my boyfriend."

Zoro was the first one who broke the silence, he was shocked the least, the comments Luffy sometimes did on Sanji's and his relationship were too particular for someone who never had a relationship with a man or if wasn't informed in that area. Next one was Brook, he was a gentleman after all, then Robin introduced herself, she seemed to have completely gotten out of her shock and now had this warm 'I'm cheering this on' smile after all the boss looked very cute in Trafalgar's embrace. Next one was Chopper and he seemed to think the same way Robin did 'cause he wore this 'I'm so happy for you guys!' smile. By then everyone else got out of their daze and one by one rest of them introduced themselves.

Nami was the last one and she glared at the two love birds angrily. "You never said you have a lover!"

Luffy grinned and shrugged. "You never asked me 'bout my personal life."

Everyone looked away guilty, boss most of his time spend in the company or with them, so it didn't accure to anyone he could have a personal life they know nothing off.

Law used the chance that everyone finally went silent. "Now, Luffy-ya, 'bout that thing I asked earlier?"

Bright red blush came onto Luffy's face and the crew though this must be the strangest thing they saw tonight. Why? 'Cause Luffy didn't blush – Franky once told them that he and Luffy walked upon Zoro and Sanji making out, intensely. Luffy didn't even beat an eyelash and while Franky thought of where he should turn his eyes away to Luffy simply closed the door and dragged Franky for a drink. So if a simple reminder of a question that was asked earlier had Luffy embarrassed, what kind of question it could be?

Luffy pouted – his cheeks still red. "You're playing dirty, you want them to know, so they could help you to convince me to agree. I already said that after my company becomes really big I will."

Law smiled. "You're the one who invited me here and your company is already big, I think all of your friends can agree on that one. So I think it's only fair to persuade your friends to help me make you marry me."

All patrons in the bar knew the workers of the Straw Hat company as regulars and all of them talked with the boss more than once. So when Luffy sat on Law's lap they started to watch it and the more those two acted like a couple the more people started watching them. By the time Law mentioned the marriage all of the patrons were trying to catch every word they spoke and that led to utter silence, so when Law said marriage everyone heard it.

"Now you did it, we could have avoided this you know." Luffy whispered into Law chest.

Trafalgar looked at the man in his lap and with a raised eyebrow. "Avoided wha…"

But he couldn't finish his question 'cause the silence broke and questions befell them.

**A.N. So how did you liked it? Said it's a bit strange, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Point Achieved

**A.N. A New Fan (guest) asked me to make a continuation, so here it is!**

"Marriage?!" Nami's voice the first one they could hear.

"Straw hat is getting married?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Will you invite us?"

"When did this happen?"

"So you're the top?"

"Hahaha, never thought straw hat will be swaddled by a guy!"

"What do you do in your life?"

"Where did you meet the straw hat?"

"How long are you two together?"

The questions that fell on the couple could have never faded if a certain orange haired woman didn't lose her patience. "Will you all shut up and normally ask questions!"

Everyone shut up immediately and Nami sighed. "Now first things first, how long are you two together to be talking about marriage?"

Luffy smiled. "Well me and Law actually met several years ago and started dating, but you know what happened three years* ago right? (A.N.*- I made it three years 'cause I want them to be dating for at least a year.) So our paths separated then, but we met again a year ago and picked up where we left off, while being separated neither of us managed to make ourselves happier than when we were together."

Several 'Aww' could be heard, but Nami just glared at that direction and silence fell again. "So what's up with the marriage?"

Everyone looked at Zoro, who wasn't bothered by Nami's death glare and asked the question everyone was dying to hear an answer for. Law smirked. "Well not too long ago I asked Luffy-ya to marry me, he said he will when his company will be as big as the Red haired Shanks."

Everyone nodded, that was something the straw hat wearing man would say. "Why now?" Everyone looked at the smallest male in the group, Chopper shrugged. "Why come and meet us now? Why tell us everything now?"

Luffy tilted his head. "Why? There's no reason, I tried to make Law meet everyone for some time and he mentioned marriage on his own accord."

Nami's eyes dwelled on Law. "And why did you mention your proposal?"

"I think I mentioned before that I believe everyone here can prove him that The Straw Hat company is already big and that Luffy-ya can marry me without any regrets."

Many 'Ohhh' could be heard and Law smiled 'Now only if Luffy-ya would understand…' Nami looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow. "Luffy, you love this man right?" Luffy blushed, but nodded, his love for Law was an emotion the raven hair cherished the most. "So then where's the problem? Your company is big, not as big as Shanks, but that doesn't mean you can't be with your loved one."

Luffy blushed and buried his face into Law's hoodie. "I know that Nami, but I want to at least be as helpful as Law, he helped me big time and I want to be as equal with him as I can."

Law tilted Luffy's head up and made the younger man look in his eyes. "Now listen closely Luffy, we are equal and I helped you 'cause I love you – it's fine to rely on someone from time to time. You don't need to worry about catching up with me – you always were one step further then me, so there's no need to jib."

There was another huge 'Aww', but this time Nami didn't glared at anyone – she also was moved by Law's words. Everyone at the bar looked at Luffy, what kind of answer will he give? Luffy's facial expression became calm and broke into a small smile. "Yea, I know, but I can't help, but feel uneasy, I love you very much and I know that you love me as much as I do. Every time I think about us being together for the rest of our live I feel incredibly happy, but uneasy. I think I'm afraid that one day you will stop loving me."

Law gently brushed his hand through Luffy's cheek and kissed the man in his embrace. "I will never stop loving you." Law raised his head and looked over all of the patrons in the bar, every single one had this 'O my goodness that the sweetest conversation I have ever heard' expressions. A smirk appeared on Trafalgar's face 'Mission accomplished, if Luffy-ya will still answer negatively his friends will definitely persuade him into agreeing'. The bigger male looked at the blushing man in his arms. "So I will ask you as many times as needed – will you marry me?"

The blush on Luffy's face reddened. "You're still playing dirty!" Then a smile appeared on his lips. "But I will, I never said I wouldn't."

Law sighed with relief 'Finally Luffy-ya will be with me as long as we live.' He started to search for something in his jeans pocket and pulled out small black box. He opened it and everyone saw a ring lying in there. Everyone held their breath, someone better be filming that 'cause it's the most romantic way to men can get engaged. Law put the ring on Luffy's ring finger and Luffy looked closer at the ring – it was made from white gold and was about centimeter wide, there was a red gemstone place in the ring and there were a lot of ancient engravings around it. Luffy looked up at Law with a huge eyes, Law laughed and kissed the male. "I will buy you one too."

"I can't wait Luffy-ya."

Everyone started applaud and whistle, nether of the patrons in the bar expected anything similar like this when they saw Law kissing Luffy. I guess you can never know what the future will bring to you… The co-workers of straw hat were the first ones to congratulate the soon-to-be newlyweds.

"So when the wedding will be held?" Brook asked when it was his turn to admire the ring and congratulate the pair.

Luffy shrugged. "After a year or two, when my company is bigger than it is now."

Law sighed, it looks like everything is not settled yet.

**A.N. I think it would be unfair if Law didn't get a wedding ring too, right? :} Well I hope you enjoyed this, if anyone wants something more in this story you can ask me, if I will be in the mood I might do it. :}**


	3. Wedding Date

**A.N. Guess what? I published the second chapter when my special was still on and I got another request to continue, only this time from Child-4ever, so here it is! My one shot that became a story… Yea, I also changed the rating, you know what that means, right~ :}**

It's been more than month since Law purposed to Luffy and a full month since the smaller male accepted the proposal. It's a normal day for the pair, well as a normal as it can be when one is the director of the Straw Hat company and the other works as a full time surgeon. Either of them could get a call saying that they're needed any moment, but nevertheless they both enjoyed each other's company. Of course in their own way – Luffy's sitting in his favorite place – Law's lap, and Law settled on the sofa. The TV is on, but neither of them is watching it, they're too occupied by the other.

"Luffy-ya."Kiss on the cheek. "Did you." Kiss on the neck. "Reconsidered." Kiss on the ear. "The thing." Another kiss on the neck. "About our wedding?"

Luffy suddenly turned his face towards Law and the next kiss landed on his lips. The kiss lasted for several minutes, during it their positions switched a little – Luffy's legs now were wrapped around Law's waist. The smaller male lowered his head. "Stupid Traffy, mentioning this out of nowhere."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Out of nowhere? I proposed to you a month ago."

"You know what I mean!"

Law looked at the blushed cheeks of his lover, smirked and nipped his ear. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Law~"

Law trailed a path of kisses from Luffy's ear through the neck to the collar bone. "What?"

"You're doing it again!"

"Doing what?" He bit Luffy's neck.

"Distracting me!"

"Really? But you make no attempts to stop me." A long lick through the neck.

Luffy moaned. "But it feels too good to make you stop…"

"Then maybe we should take this to bed?"

Luffy nodded, he knew that if he opened his mouth now a loud moan would definitely come out. Law put his hands under Luffy's butt and carried him to their bedroom. Luffy was gently put on the bed and sometime during this action his t-shirt disappeared. He opened his eyes and grinned, Law again was in one of his uncertainty moods, he was looking over the frame of his lover and his fingers were unbuttoning his shirt.

Luffy decided to take initiative and pulled his lover closer by his jeans belt, Law chuckled and kissed the smaller male. Now he had made up his mind about what kind of love making they will be doing tonight. Luffy felt that he's being dragged to the middle of their queen sized bed and his pants somehow disappeared from his hips.

Law smirked and leaned down to Luffy's chest and bit his nipple, he chuckled when the man under him gasped and with his other hand Law started playing with other nipple. With his right hand he traveled under Luffy's boxers, Luffy gasped when cold air touched his throbbing erection and moaned even louder than before when Law's hand started playing along it. Law didn't let go of Luffy's nipples and started pumping up and down. The younger male tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to stop the loud moans from escaping his mouth, but that didn't really help.

Luffy's moaning made Law's member drip with pre cum and feel uncomfortable 'cause he still had his pants on. Luffy felt his orgasm come and Law thrust became harder and faster, he let go of his lover's nipples and instead leaned forward and kissed the smaller male. Luffy felt his end come and moaned Law name in the kiss over one last thrust.

Luffy opened his heavy eye lids and saw Law sitting by his waist and liking down his fingers from his cum. Luffy grinned and sat up. "My turn."

Law raised an eyebrow, but when Luffy shoved him down to the bed he didn't resist at all. Brown orbs look over tanned lean body that now was under it mercy and Luffy licked his lips. He slowly unbuckled Law's belt and pulled off Law's dark jeans together with his boxers. He grinned again when he saw Law's erection, took it in his hand and looked up. Law hissed. "Luffy-ya, if you're going to do something, you better do it now."

Luffy chuckled in lust deepen voice and Law moaned 'cause Luffy's lips finally touched his throbbing member. Luffy took Law's member in right away and started licking the base of it, Luffy had quite a big flexibility and that extremely showed when he ate… and in times like these. He sucked it a little bit and earned some moans from Law, he hallowed his cheeks and started pumping his head up and down. Law moaned even louder and cursed. "Luffy-ya… more."

Luffy lifted his head one more time and Law came straight into his mouth, the younger male gulped down and lied down on Law. Law lazily opened his eyes, looked at his lover's happy grinning face and ruffled that stack of jet black hair. "Nah, Traffy?"

Law yawned and smiled at his cute little lover, for some reason he was blushing and nuzzling his nose into his chest. "What Luffy-ya?"

Luffy quickly leaned out of bed and took his jeans, searched its' pockets and took out small black box that Law was familiar to well, it was the same kind of box he brought Luffy's ring in. "You remember I said I will buy you a ring too?"

Law smiled 'So Luffy-ya really brought me ring? How nice of him.' "Yes."

Luffy gave the box to Law and took the sheet that was on the ground and covered himself completely. He was still lying on Law, so his 'hiding' didn't really help. Law simply chuckled and opened the box – inside of it was similar ring to the one Luffy wore – about centimeter wide, made from white gold with red gem placed in it, only the symbols on it were different – it was chains and they went around the whole ring from one side of the red gem to the other. Law put the ring on his ring finger and took the sheet from his lover. "Luffy-ya, why are you hiding?"

Luffy looked up into grey Law's orbs and blushed. "I don't know if you will like it, I chose it without any ones help."

Law ragged Luffy up to his face and kissed the blushing male. "It perfect and I love it, I love you."

Luffy blushed and looked at the finger that was now on Law's finger and put his hand beside – two similar rings one next to other. He turned back to his lover, the blush now completely gone, Luffy placed a soft kiss on Law's cheek. "I love you too." Law lied down again – Luffy still curled up on his chest. "Hmm, and you know Traffy, I did thought about our wedding… and decided that I will be fine if it will be after ten months, it will be our two year anniversary since we met once again."

Law's heart bumped happily 'Luffy-ya finally decided on the date…' "This calls for celebration, doesn't it?"

Luffy raised his head. "Will there be meat?"

Law chuckled. "No silly, a different kind of celebration."

The smaller male swayed his head. "Different?"

"Yes, come here, I will show you what kind of different it is."

**A.N. Final, no more, seriously, this was supposed to be one shot, and look at it now, three chapters! Did you liked the juicy part? Of course if you think that it's juicy. I wrote the first part of it in a bus on my way home while having a head ache and the second already at home, but with a very pessimistic mood, the mood is still here and I think I did terrible. But I will get over it, it is my first time writing it down so detailed… And I have requests that ask me to do exactly that, so I'm still practicing! :}**


End file.
